Of Graves and Regrets
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así, pero no se permitiría arrepentirse de las consecuencias de sus actos. De ser necesario las enterraría junto con su corazón.


El sonido del metal contra el suelo de granito le distrajo, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del templo. De no haber estado cubierta por una máscara, el recién llegado habría notado de inmediato la expresión atónita en su rostro, una mezcla de desconcierto y horror. Porque por mucho que lo negara, una parte de él había esperado, ingenuamente, un final diferente.

Paso a paso se acercaba la figura dorada, a paso firme y con una expresión fría, completamente incongruente con el aparente cuidado con el que llevaba su carga. En ese momento percibió que su mejilla se humedecía por un sendero cálido proveniente de sus ojos. Se reprendió silenciosamente, tanto el dolor de la escena como el resentimiento y los celos que le carcomían al ver a ese hombre cargando en brazos al presunto traidor.

Sus puños se crisparon mientras se sentaba con una perfecta imitación de calma, ignorando la desesperación que pugnaba por hacerlo perder el control frente a alguien más. Lo vio arrodillarse y depositar el cuerpo como si fuera algo preciado y por un instante su mirada parecía expresar una profunda pena que sólo consiguió azuzar la naciente ira.

—Shura de Capricornio… has traído el cuerpo de Aiolos.

El aludido tragó saliva con dificultad antes de musitar una escueta respuesta:

—Aiolos de Sagitario fue abatido en combate.

Ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno ante el título empleado, porque un traidor no merecía llevar el nombre de la constelación guardiana. Pero en el fondo Saga respetaba demasiado a Aiolos como para negarle el privilegio. No obstante, ambos sabían que era imposible darle sepultura en el lugar en el cual descansaban los restos de los demás santos. Cualquier otro habría abandonado el cuerpo en las ruinas, pero este hombre era Shura de Capricornio, el hombre más ecuánime y quizás justo de todos.

De nuevo lo odió, como la primera vez que había notado la mirada cargada de admiración del español dirigida al castaño, como aquella vez que vio la sonrisa de Sagitario dirigida al jovencito cuando él mismo apenas recibía sonrisas educadas por parte de su compañero de armas. Cada vez que los veía, podía sentir una emoción oscura y fría apoderándose de él. Las diferencias los apartaban, y mientras más buscaba convencer a Aiolos del camino correcto, más infranqueable se volvía la zanja entre ellos. Pero nunca había dejado de sentir algo por él, inexplicable y ridículo a su parecer; ni siquiera había podido levantar su mano en contra de Sagitario. Por ello había mandado a los otros tras de él, para hacer aquello que se sabía incapaz de cometer.

Su mano se elevó y aquella muda orden fue obedecida por Shura, quien inclinó su cabeza antes de dirigir una última mirada en dirección de Aiolos, como si se despidiera de él.

Una vez a solas Saga se entregó a la ira, a la impotencia y al rencor. Se levantó del trono y arrojó con repulsión la máscara, huyendo de la imagen a sus pies. Sus manos se aferraron a las paredes y después comenzaron a destrozar y tirar todo a su paso mientras su voz se ahogaba por los gritos apenas contenidos. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. De habérselo permitido, su voz habría hecho vibrar el Santuario completo. Pero su control fue perfecto, nadie debía notar la desolación de aquella pérdida.

Cuando por fin tuvo valor de observarlo, sintió profunda pena. Aiolos lucía pálido, pero en su rostro no había rastro alguno de dolor, sus facciones parecían perfectamente relajadas. De no haber tenido la certeza habría pensado que dormía, salvo un pequeño hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su rostro. Entonces notó la ausencia de la armadura, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, en ese momento la prioridad era otra.

Con pesadez se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte, tomándolo en brazos con sumo cuidado mientras avanzaba hacia sus aposentos. Al verlo no pudo contenerse y dejó que sus labios acariciaran la fría piel de la frente en una silenciosa despedida. Una vez en su habitación depositó a Aiolos en la cama, apartándose un momento para pedir lo necesario sin permitirle a nadie el paso y negándose a dar mayor explicación. Saga permaneció en silencio mientras limpiaba las heridas del castaño, ungiendo aceites en el cuerpo desnudo y vistiéndolo con las prendas adecuadas.

Aiolos de Sagitario no podía recibir un entierro tradicional, pero él se encargaría de darle una sepultura digna. Por un momento había considerarlo cremar el cuerpo en una pira funeraria, pero aquello habría sido poco práctico. Además, Saga había crecido siendo educado en las costumbres de la orden, y la idea de dejar solo cenizas le causaba cierta incomodidad.

A la mitad de la noche se hizo paso entre los parajes más alejados e inhóspitos del santuario hasta que encontró un lugar lo suficientemente apartado. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a cavar a un lado de un olivo robusto, tratando de ignorar la sensación de vacío que le traía el recordar la razón de su presencia ahí. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas cuando recordó una conversación durante un atardecer a la sombra de un árbol muy similar a ese, pero sus manos en ningún momento dejaron de trabajar.

Cuando dio por terminada la tarea, tomó el cuerpo cuidadosamente preparado para depositarlo en los brazos de la tierra misma. Tras deliberar un momento tomó un mechón de su rubia cabellera que no dudó en cortar para ofrecerlo como ofrenda antes de reiniciar su labor con la pala. Su sangre caía lentamente, cómo última muestra de afecto y respeto por el hombre que yacía en aquella tumba anónima. Nadie más que él sabría de ese lugar, ni siquiera el pequeño Aiolia que sin duda sufría tanto como él.

"Pero siempre has sido un bastardo egoísta, ¿no es así?"

La voz cargada de sorna y desprecio sonaba sospechosamente similar a la de su hermano, ese único ser al que podía amar tanto como Aiolos y odiar más que a sí mismo. Su mirada se endureció y se preguntó entonces si Kanon seguiría con vida, así como su reacción al enterarse de que Aiolos había muerto. Su gemelo nunca había apreciado al castaño, y en más de una ocasión lo había provocado con palabras soeces e insinuaciones impúdicas. Entonces Saga decidió que visitaría Cabo Sunión, si su gemelo seguía vivo, lo justo era que sufriera tanto como él en ese momento. Sin decir una palabra más, se giró para no sentirse tentado a quedarse ahí, lamentándose por la muerte de un amor nunca correspondido. Saga de Géminis no se daría por vencido, se arrancaría el corazón de ser necesario con tal de cumplir su cometido.

El sonido del metal contra el suelo de granito le distrajo, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del templo. De no haber estado cubierta por una máscara, el recién llegado habría notado de inmediato la expresión atónita en su rostro, una mezcla de desconcierto y horror. Porque por mucho que lo negara, una parte de él había esperado, ingenuamente, un final diferente.

Paso a paso se acercaba la figura dorada, a paso firme y con una expresión fría, completamente incongruente con el aparente cuidado con el que llevaba su carga. En ese momento percibió que su mejilla se humedecía por un sendero cálido proveniente de sus ojos. Se reprendió silenciosamente, tanto el dolor de la escena como el resentimiento y los celos que le carcomían al ver a ese hombre cargando en brazos al presunto traidor.

Sus puños se crisparon mientras se sentaba con una perfecta imitación de calma, ignorando la desesperación que pugnaba por hacerlo perder el control frente a alguien más. Lo vio arrodillarse y depositar el cuerpo como si fuera algo preciado y por un instante su mirada parecía expresar una profunda pena que sólo consiguió azuzar la naciente ira.

—Shura de Capricornio… has traído el cuerpo de Aiolos.

El aludido tragó saliva con dificultad antes de musitar una escueta respuesta:

—Aiolos de Sagitario fue abatido en combate.

Ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno ante el título empleado, porque un traidor no merecía llevar el nombre de la constelación guardiana. Pero en el fondo Saga respetaba demasiado a Aiolos como para negarle el privilegio. No obstante, ambos sabían que era imposible darle sepultura en el lugar en el cual descansaban los restos de los demás santos. Cualquier otro habría abandonado el cuerpo en las ruinas, pero este hombre era Shura de Capricornio, el hombre más ecuánime y quizás justo de todos.

De nuevo lo odió, como la primera vez que había notado la mirada cargada de admiración del español dirigida al castaño, como aquella vez que vio la sonrisa de Sagitario dirigida al jovencito cuando él mismo apenas recibía sonrisas educadas por parte de su compañero de armas. Cada vez que los veía, podía sentir una emoción oscura y fría apoderándose de él. Las diferencias los apartaban, y mientras más buscaba convencer a Aiolos del camino correcto, más infranqueable se volvía la zanja entre ellos. Pero nunca había dejado de sentir algo por él, inexplicable y ridículo a su parecer; ni siquiera había podido levantar su mano en contra de Sagitario. Por ello había mandado a los otros tras de él, para hacer aquello que se sabía incapaz de cometer.

Su mano se elevó y aquella muda orden fue obedecida por Shura, quien inclinó su cabeza antes de dirigir una última mirada en dirección de Aiolos, como si se despidiera de él.

Una vez a solas Saga se entregó a la ira, a la impotencia y al rencor. Se levantó del trono y arrojó con repulsión la máscara, huyendo de la imagen a sus pies. Sus manos se aferraron a las paredes y después comenzaron a destrozar y tirar todo a su paso mientras su voz se ahogaba por los gritos apenas contenidos. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. De habérselo permitido, su voz habría hecho vibrar el Santuario completo. Pero su control fue perfecto, nadie debía notar la desolación de aquella pérdida.

Cuando por fin tuvo valor de observarlo, sintió profunda pena. Aiolos lucía pálido, pero en su rostro no había rastro alguno de dolor, sus facciones parecían perfectamente relajadas. De no haber tenido la certeza habría pensado que dormía, salvo un pequeño hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su rostro. Entonces notó la ausencia de la armadura, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, en ese momento la prioridad era otra.

Con pesadez se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte, tomándolo en brazos con sumo cuidado mientras avanzaba hacia sus aposentos. Al verlo no pudo contenerse y dejó que sus labios acariciaran la fría piel de la frente en una silenciosa despedida. Una vez en su habitación depositó a Aiolos en la cama, apartándose un momento para pedir lo necesario sin permitirle a nadie el paso y negándose a dar mayor explicación. Saga permaneció en silencio mientras limpiaba las heridas del castaño, ungiendo aceites en el cuerpo desnudo y vistiéndolo con las prendas adecuadas.

Aiolos de Sagitario no podía recibir un entierro tradicional, pero él se encargaría de darle una sepultura digna. Por un momento había considerarlo cremar el cuerpo en una pira funeraria, pero aquello habría sido poco práctico. Además, Saga había crecido siendo educado en las costumbres de la orden, y la idea de dejar solo cenizas le causaba cierta incomodidad.

A la mitad de la noche se hizo paso entre los parajes más alejados e inhóspitos del santuario hasta que encontró un lugar lo suficientemente apartado. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a cavar a un lado de un olivo robusto, tratando de ignorar la sensación de vacío que le traía el recordar la razón de su presencia ahí. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas cuando recordó una conversación durante un atardecer a la sombra de un árbol muy similar a ese, pero sus manos en ningún momento dejaron de trabajar.

Cuando dio por terminada la tarea, tomó el cuerpo cuidadosamente preparado para depositarlo en los brazos de la tierra misma. Tras deliberar un momento tomó un mechón de su rubia cabellera que no dudó en cortar para ofrecerlo como ofrenda antes de reiniciar su labor con la pala. Su sangre caía lentamente, cómo última muestra de afecto y respeto por el hombre que yacía en aquella tumba anónima. Nadie más que él sabría de ese lugar, ni siquiera el pequeño Aiolia que sin duda sufría tanto como él.

"Pero siempre has sido un bastardo egoísta, ¿no es así?"

La voz cargada de sorna y desprecio sonaba sospechosamente similar a la de su hermano, ese único ser al que podía amar tanto como Aiolos y odiar más que a sí mismo. Su mirada se endureció y se preguntó entonces si Kanon seguiría con vida, así como su reacción al enterarse de que Aiolos había muerto. Su gemelo nunca había apreciado al castaño, y en más de una ocasión lo había provocado con palabras soeces e insinuaciones impúdicas. Entonces Saga decidió que visitaría Cabo Sunión, si su gemelo seguía vivo, lo justo era que sufriera tanto como él en ese momento. Sin decir una palabra más, se giró para no sentirse tentado a quedarse ahí, lamentándose por la muerte de un amor nunca correspondido. Saga de Géminis no se daría por vencido, se arrancaría el corazón de ser necesario con tal de cumplir su cometido.


End file.
